1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been provided a television unit including a thin platelike display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, plasma display panel, or organic electroluminescent (organic EL) display panel, a speaker for outputting sounds, and a housing for accommodating the display panel and the speaker.
In many cases, the speaker is built in a portion of the housing on the right and left sides of the display panel or in a portion of the housing on the lower side of the display panel (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-165350).